


More Details Needed

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Asagi tries to figure out what two people could do in a mobile suit.





	More Details Needed

**Author's Note:**

> For kink_bingo - 'vehicular', amnesty. ^^;; More silly than 'kinky', though. 
> 
> May 14, 2011.

Flopping back into the cockpit of her M1 Astray, Asagi Caldwell sighed as she looked at the results of her last trip through the simulator. The data was promising, but... she just couldn't replicate it in her actual machine.

"Someday we'll get it," she said as she reached to pat the controls. She'd long since gotten used to talking to the machine and the more time she spent around pilots and mechanics, the more she realized it would be odd not to talk to it.

She would only worry if it started talking back.

Debating for a long moment if there was any point in sticking around to try again, Asagi decided to at least take another look at the data from her last attempt in the mobile suit.

Her mobile suit.

Well, it wasn't like she had any other plans for the evening.

It only took a moment for her to get the hatch closed and power up enough of the controls and screens to look at the OS and the recorded data. Even with what Juri had gotten from her boyfriend and what Erica's friends had helped with... it still just wasn't good. Especially not after watching what a Coordinator could do.

Maybe if Juri had gotten more help... Though... Juri...

Asagi frowned. Juri had said that she'd been in the cockpit with him. There really wasn't room for that. And that he'd touched... Well given the amount of space and the size of Juri's cleavage, there wasn't any way he wouldn't have touched her boobs, Asagi decided. Even if it wasn't on purpose.

Data temporarily forgotten, Asagi glanced around the cockpit, appraising for space and trying to figure out how exactly one could do... well, pretty much anything non-piloting-related in such a relatively cramped area.

Maybe if... Asagi scootched a bit in the seat, trying to imagine what it would feel like to have someone - a boy - on top of her. Aside from heavy. But that was probably something that wasn't noticeable when there were other things going on?

Obviously, she needed to get more details from Juri.

Because if Juri and her boyfriend could do... whatever they did... then it had to be possible.

And Juri had even shown him her M1, from the inside, so... she must have sat on his lap. There was room for that, after all.

It might not be that exciting, though, Asagi thought. Maybe if... Well, if the boy knew what he was doing, it'd be kinda fun. Maybe not as much for him, though. And it'd be hard to kiss, and they'd definitely need to kiss.

Though maybe... Ever thankful that she was very alone in both her machine and the hangar, Asagi tried to slip sideways in her seat a bit. If she was sort of crossways, maybe, across a boy's lap... Well, if they were both careful... Though she didn't think being careful really went along with what she was imagining.

At least she knew Juri hadn't done too much... Because there was no way Juri could have kept that a secret. Still, it wasn't at all fair of her to have even gotten a boyfriend first.

But someday, well, the three of them would all have boyfriends.

And mobile suits that worked just like they were supposed to - that was far more important, after all, than worrying about finding a boyfriend and what they could possibly do in a mobile suit together.

However, Asagi decided as she righted herself and looked back at the readouts on her machine's screens, a girl could dream.


End file.
